Em Tons de Laranja
by msmdhr
Summary: Ron Weasley não tinha idéia do que estar tão distraído na aula de poções resultaria. Muito menos Draco Malfoy.


**Disclamer:** O Ron, o Draco, a Hermione, a Pansy e o Harry não me pertencem. Eu não ganho nada com isso e escrevo apenas para fazê-los se beijar, espalhar o amor por ai etc.

**AVISO:** Por enquanto, essa fanfic será classificada como PG-13, mas eu posso mudar de idéia no meio do caminho e colocar um NC-17, de qualquer forma, eu avisarei.

* * *

**Recado Importante**

Originalmente, esta fic foi escrita para o Challenge do Ron Weasey, mestrado pela Vick Weasley.

Infelizmente, eu não consegui terminá-la a tempo, mas vou entregar a fic a quem ela pertence de qualquer forma.

Vick, essa fic é para você, espero que goste. Te amo.

* * *

**Em Tons de Laranja**

_Por MSM _

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I**

Tudo aquilo aconteceu porque Ron estava um pouco _distraído_ naquele dia. As coisas _definitivamente_ não iam muito bem.

Hermione não parava de lhe importunar com aquela sua obsessão com os NIEMs, sem contar os sermões que duravam horas a fio sobre responsabilidade com os estudos... O ruivo tentava fugir dela, mas ela sempre escolhia as supostas horas de namoro dos dois para trazer o assunto à tona.

Tinha Harry também, que estava uma pilha de nervos com o jogo contra a Sonserina dali a duas semanas, Ron se importava com o Quadribol, de verdade, mas o que Harry vinha fazendo era loucura. Ele andava completamente psicótico com um bloco de notas no bolso, anotando todo e qualquer padrão de comportamento que identificasse os Sonserinos. Esses detalhes podiam ser úteis no jogo contra eles.

A princípio, Ron achou a idéia brilhante, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia ver como "piscar excessivamente" ou "babar enquanto dorme sobre os livros", poderia ajudá-los a derrotar Crabble e Nott respectivamente.

Ah sim, e também tinha o fato de Harry ter derrubado a sua tigela de cereais naquela manhã, quando descuidadamente tirou o bloco de notas do bolso e começou a esfregá-lo no nariz de Ron.

Tudo bem, então Harry Potter era o Garoto que Sobrevivera Para Combater Todo O Mal, só que ele realmente deveria prestar mais atenção no efeito que provoca nas pessoas de vez em quando. O ruivo teve que fazer um esforço hercúleo para não arrancar o bloco da mão de Harry e cortar a garganta deste com as folhas de papel assim que viu o seu cereal escorrendo pela mesa.

E como se toda aquela desgraça iminente em sua vida não bastasse, Draco Malfoy existia.

Não que ele tivesse feito qualquer coisa extraordinária naquela manhã para chamar a atenção de Ron, era mais o fato que ele existia e, o ruivo o odiava profundamente.

Tudo em Malfoy parecia ter sido feito com o propósito de irritá-lo.

A começar pelos cabelos finos que sempre caiam sobre seu rosto. Particularmente, ele achava que era só um pretexto para que o louro os jogasse para trás com a cabeça ou os alisasse com as pontas dos dedos daquela maneira presunçosa que ele absolutamente repudiava.

E eles eram amarelos.

Não amarelos como o ouro, mas ainda sim, amarelos. A cor da fortuna estampada nos cabelos daquele moleque arrogante para quem quisesse ver, a cor que lhe fazia doer à vista de tanto que refletia a luz do sol. Ron tinha certeza que os cabelos de Malfoy só refletiam a luz daquela forma para lhe incomodar.

Além do quê, Malfoy era uma pessoa absolutamente nojenta. O ruivo sabia que o sonserino se divertia às custa dos erros ou dos defeitos das pessoas. Que espécie de doente vê graça nesse tipo de coisa? Tinha algo muito errado com Draco Malfoy e o seu senso de humor doentio.

E como se tudo aquilo não bastasse, aquele nojento ainda fazia questão de ser particularmente odioso toda vez que se encontravam. Tudo bem, Ron era pobre e o seu pai realmente amava os trouxas, mas aquilo não era ruim. Nunca faltara nada ao ruivo, e Arthur Weasley era uma pessoa muito boa e amorosa. Só Malfoy conseguia fazer com que qualquer uma daquelas coisas soasse como algo ruim.

Ele mexia com a cabeça das pessoas de uma maneira incrível. Conseguia fazê-las achar que realmente existia algo errado com elas ou com o modo de levarem a vida, até se lembrarem, é claro, que quem as incomodava era aquele riquinho pretensioso e esnobe.

Depois, vinha a vergonha de ter se deixado levar pela malícia daquele garoto, enquanto, não dava para ser diferente. Malfoy estava disposto a ir mais baixo do que qualquer pessoa só para incomodar os outros. Principalmente _ele_.

Ron acreditava que gente como ele deveria ser queimada viva, crucificada de ponta cabeça, e então queimada novamente, só para garantir. É claro que quando contara aquilo à Hermione naquela manhã, ela o repreendeu e disse que ele não era uma pessoa decente. E não falou com ele desde então.

Malfoy conseguia fazer com que Hermione brigasse com Ron, mesmo quando o louro não fazia nada. Ron o odiava infinitamente.

E foi enquanto o ruivo estava entretido pensando sobre Draco Malfoy, cravos de pelo menos quinze centímetros, uma cruz, uma fogueira e uma multidão enraivecida de camponeses, que a coisa toda aconteceu.

Ron acordou de seu torpor quando Harry deu um soco no tampo da mesa sem desviar os olhos dos de Snape, que o encarava com um meio sorriso no rosto. Os sonserinos estavam rindo abertamente, enquanto os grifinórios olhavam para o professor com um misto de indignação e ultraje.

O ruivo não fazia idéia de qual fora o problema daquela vez, mas parecia ser seu dever cívico como grifinório fechar a cara para Snape, então, ele o fez.

"Meu pai _não era _um delinqüente." Afirmou Harry entre dentes com um tom categórico, fazendo um esforço visível para não berrar com o mestre de poções.

_Ah, então é este o problema_, pensou Ron tratando de fechar mais ainda a cara para Snape.

"Não é como se você pudesse afirmar uma coisa dessas com conhecimento de causa, não é, Potter? Afinal, o seu pai morreu enquanto você era só um bebê, ou eu ouvi a história errada?" comentou Draco Malfoy com o seu costumeiro deboche, arrancando gargalhadas dos sonserinos e uma especialmente alta e estridente de Pansy Parkinson, que se sentava ao seu lado.

E lá estava aquele desgraçado nojento sem a menor consideração por qualquer pessoa da face da Terra. Se Ron não estava irritado até agora, aquela manifestação de Malfoy por fim o irritara, profundamente.

Como aquele louro maldito podia fazer uma coisa dessas? Como ele simplesmente pisava nos sentimentos das pessoas daquela forma? Como ele saia impune de todas as suas investidas? Alguém tinha que dizer alguma coisa, alguém tinha que pará-lo, com os punhos, de preferência.

O ruivo sentiu o sangue ferver de tal forma, que acabou disparando aquela frase antes que tivesse o bom senso de se conter:

"Bom, pelo menos o pai dele nunca foi um presidiário".

Um silêncio tenso tomou conta da classe. Os olhos de Malfoy tornaram-se tão nebulosos que o cinza habitual de suas íris se transformou algo que lembrava muito mais chumbo, já que ele estava visivelmente se controlando para não sair de seu lugar e espancar o grifinório com o seu caldeirão. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos, tamanha a força que ele fazia para se segurar em sua mesa.

_Ótimo, isso vai servir como lição para essa doninha nojenta, _pensou Ron com o peito se enchendo de alegria, irritar Malfoy realmente era algo muito prazeroso.

"Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória por provocar outro aluno na sala de aula". Sentenciou Snape com o seu costumeiro tom tedioso.

_Merda._

"Mas professor, foi Malfoy quem provocou Ha..." começou Hermione.

"Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória por contestar a decisão de um professor. Mais alguém?" perguntou o homem encarando a classe por alguns instantes "Ótimo, voltem às suas poções".

Não que aquilo fosse novidade, não que Snape não fosse conhecido por ser o desgraçado mais injusto e partidário do castelo, mas mesmo assim, aquilo nunca deixava de surpreender a Ron e a raiva nunca parecia atenuar também, não importando o quão comum eram aquelas situações na aula de Poções.

É claro que aquilo era culpa de Draco Malfoy, porque ele não podia ficar quieto e, pelo menos uma vez, se comportar como um ser humano. Não, ele tinha que importunar o pobre Harry e obrigar todos a conviverem com a sua pessoa horrenda.

Ron estava com tanta raiva de Malfoy e com tanta pena de Harry por ele ter sempre que ouvir aqueles desaforos sobre seus pais, que o ruivo decidiu que o perdoava por ter derrubado o seu cereal naquela manhã.

O grifinório se sentiu muito mais leve por ter tirado aquele rancor de si, virou-se para Harry e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso. O moreno retribuiu com um sorriso meio incerto, já que ele não parecia ter entendido que Ron o perdoava por ter sido um idiota descuidado e derrubado o seu café da manhã. Pobre Harry, ele tinha acabado de passar por uma discussão meio traumática, não deveria exigir muito dele.

Estava se preparando mentalmente para olhar o quadro negro e descobrir qual das instruções ele não tinha seguido para que a sua poção ficasse fúcsia ao invés de amarela, quando sentiu o rosto encharcado por um líquido quente e um tanto viscoso.

Passou a mão pela face contemplando o fúcsia de sua própria poção estampado em seus dedos.

Ron fez menção de olhar a sua volta para tentar descobrir o que diabos acontecera, porém, nem fora preciso, pois encontrou justamente Draco Malfoy parado a dois passos do seu caldeirão segurando uma colher de pau que deveria pertencer ao ruivo.

"Desculpe, Weasel, eu sou tão desastrado! Achei que a colher fosse cair do seu caldeirão, aí fui tentar pegá-la e acabei jogando a sua poção em você". Disse a doninha com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

Ron nem ao menos pensou duas vezes no que fazer. Pegou as alças do seu caldeirão e jogou todo o conteúdo deste no sonserino.

Os olhos de Malfoy praticamente saltavam da órbita enquanto ele encarava as mangas de suas vestes encharcadas por uma gosma rosa. A expressão no rosto dele era impagável. Ron sentiu novamente o seu peito encher de alegria.

"Ron!" disseram Harry e Hermione em uníssono, completamente embasbacados.

E foi como se um alfinete tivesse espetado o seu peito, fazendo com que este desinchasse e toda a alegria que contivera, escapasse pelo buraquinho. Ó sim, as conseqüências...

"Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória e detenção para o senhor amanhã a noite!" bradou Snape lívido de raiva, ali estava outra expressão impagável, Ron só não gostava que aquela fúria toda fosse destinada a ele. "Saiam da sala e dirigiam-se a ala hospitalar imediatamente. Talvez esta _poção _provoque algum tipo de reação de vocês, tamanha a impotência daquele que a fez."

Ron suspirou e juntou seus pertences sem encarar os seus amigos ou qualquer outro grifinório. Tinha acabado de perder setenta pontos para a Grifinória e achou que talvez os outros não concordassem que a expressão no rosto de Malfoy fosse um preço a altura.

Enquanto prendia a mochila nas costas, não pôde deixar pensar no quão inconseqüente ele fora. Primeiro, destratar Malfoy na frente de Snape, depois, jogar a sua poção obviamente estragada em Malfoy, _novamente _na frente de Snape, tudo isso, sem nem ao menos considerar os prós e os contras de cada uma daquelas investidas por um segundo se quer.

Não que Ron fosse o tipo de pessoa que medisse meticulosamente suas ações ou palavras antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas _aquilo_ fora suicídio.

O ruivo tinha certeza que teria sido mais cauteloso se não tivesse tanta coisa em mente durante a aula: Hermione e os estudos, Harry e o Quadribol (e o cereal), além de Malfoy e... Bem, Malfoy.

Ao sair da sala, o grifinório sinceramente pretendia ir até Madame Pomfrey, entretanto, fora puxado brutalmente pela parte da frente das vestes e de repente, confrontava-se com o rosto lívido de raiva de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

"Você está morto, Weasley" falou entre dentes com os olhos brilhando naquele chumbo assassino.

Ron nem ao menos teve tempo de responder, pois no momento seguinte, Malfoy o empurrou para longe de si. O ruivo percebeu que ele empunhava a varinha com a mão esquerda, por isso tratou de sacar sua própria varinha, mais por reflexo do que qualquer outra coisa, atordoado demais com aquela repentina aparição do sonserino para poder pensar adequadamente.

O sonserino gritou algum feitiço no exato segundo que Ron o fizera, não tinha nem noção de qual feitiço gritara, talvez nem ao menos tivesse gritado feitiço nenhum, só alguma palavra aleatória que passara por sua mente aturdida.

Qualquer que fosse o feitiço que Malfoy disparara contra ele, Ron foi arremessado para trás e se chocou dolorosamente com a parede.

O ruivo tentou localizar Malfoy e levantar-se para se defender, caso houvesse uma nova investida, mas ele sentia a parte de trás da cabeça latejando absurdamente. Passou a mão sobre o local dolorido e, logo em seguida, levou esta até a frente do seu rosto encarando um líquido vermelho vivo em seus dedos.

_Isto é... _Sangue?, perguntou a si mesmo se sentindo repentinamente enjoado.

O corredor iluminado em que se encontrava começou a perder o foco, e as luzes dançavam a sua frente de uma maneira irregular... Então, Ron Weasley finalmente perdeu os sentidos.

**-x-**

A cabeça de Draco pesava como ele nunca se lembrara de ter pesado na vida. Não abriu os olhos, concentrou todos os seus esforços em simplesmente se manter respirando, as pálpebras estavam pesadas demais, tudo estava pesado demais, além do quê, respirar parecia ser a única coisa que não fazia a sua cabeça doer a ponto de explodir.

Lembrava-se daquele líquido rosa nojento em suas vestes caras, de nunca ter sentido tanta raiva na vida quanto sentira naquele momento, _suas vestes_, por Merlin! Que espécie de maníaco suicida fazia qualquer tipo de coisa para prejudicar a sua imagem imaculada?

Isso para não falar nos seus cabelos. Quando sentiu aquela coisa viscosa pingando de seus cabelos louro platinados... Foi a muito custo que Draco não enfiou o caldeirão, a colher de pau e a mesa de Snape no... Naquele Weasley nojento.

Só de pensar naquele pobretão demente, o sangue de Draco já fervia. Como, em nome de tudo o que era mais sagrado, alguém podia ser tão _idiota_ e sem amor a vida? Draco tinha certeza que o problema dele era falta de nutrição quando era criança, com certeza a família dele não podia oferecer a toda a ninhada deles comida o suficiente.

O louro nunca gostara daquele moleque supostamente desnutrido, mesmo. Ele era o melhor amigo de Harry Sou Um Retardado Potter, era pobre e desajeitado, além de conspirar com sangue-ruins e gente dessas laias inferiores. Ah sim, e falar coisas ferinas sobre o seu pai, também.

Mas agora Draco o odiava com o fogo de mil sóis. _Ninguém_, absolutamente _ninguém_, podia fazer aquilo com os seus cabelos.

E pensar que tudo o que ele tinha feito fora provocar Weasley na maior inocência do mundo... Mas é claro que ele tinha que reagir como um ogro e jogar um caldeirão inteiro de poção estragada no sonserino. Esses grifinórios... Não se podia esperar muita civilidade deles.

Na verdade, quando Draco atacou Weasley fora da sala de aula, tudo o que ele tinha em mente era ensinar ao ruivo uma lição sobre civilidade, sua intenção era puramente pedagógica, mas é claro que aquele imbecil o interpretara erroneamente e lançara um feitiço nele.

Aliás, que diabo de feitiço fora aquele para lhe fazer voar contra a parede oposta e cair desacordado? O sonserino estava ligeiramente impressionado, mas tinha certeza que o ruivo só conseguira lançar um feitiço daquela magnitude, porque estava morrendo de medo.

Realmente, o medo ajudava muito na formação do caráter, ponderou Draco, afinal, qualquer coisa que fizesse com aquele grifinório conseguisse lançar qualquer feitiço com êxito, era digna de nota.

A cabeça do louro já não pesava tanto quanto no minuto em que recobrara a consciência. Achou que já pudesse se atrever a abrir os olhos, talvez.

Draco concentrou todas as suas energias em abrir os olhos que não pareciam querer obedecer aos seus comandos. Vagarosamente, conseguiu separar as pálpebras devagar identificando o branco imaculado da Ala Hospitalar. Tentou abri-los novamente, fazendo com que a luz se chocasse repentinamente com suas íris claras, piscando.

Demorou um tempo até que o louro conseguisse parar de piscar freneticamente e mais tempo ainda para as imagens entrarem pelo menos um pouco em foco. Agora não havia dúvidas, ele realmente estava na Ala Hospitalar.

O sonserino não pôde deixar de se sentir extremamente envergonhado. Fora colocado sob cuidados de uma medi-bruxa por causa de um _Weasley_? Aquele parecia ser o mais fundo que ele já chegara do poço. Ser colocado no hospital por causa de Potter era uma coisa, afinal, o garoto era uma lenda viva, não tinha como competir com aquilo, mas um simples Weasley?

Draco decidiu que iria providenciar pessoalmente um fim muito lento e doloroso para qualquer sonserino que ousasse tocar naquele assunto na sua presença.

"Harry! Ele acordou!" bradou uma voz feminina ao seu lado, que Draco não soube reconhecer de primeira.

_Harry? Harry... Potter? Este Harry? __O que interessa a ele se eu acordei ou não? Ó Merlin, acho que matei Weasley, _pensou o sonserino sentindo o coração disparar._ É isso, eu matei Weasley e agora Potter veio até aqui terminar o serviço. Mas... Na ala hospitalar? Não seria meio óbvio que foi ele? Bom, ele nunca foi uma pessoa muito sutil mesmo, vou voltar a fingir que estou dormindo e tentar sair daqui._

Draco tratou de fechar os olhos imediatamente, enquanto o seu coração batia descompassado. Céus! Harry Potter, o garoto que supostamente deveria lutar contra as forças do mal, iria matá-lo. O louro se sentia extremamente injustiçado, Weasley também o atacara, não era sua culpa se ele era mais competente do que o outro e o matara no ataque.

Além do quê, o sonserino não era necessariamente uma pessoa _ruim_. Quer dizer, ele gostava de caçoar os outros quando eles estavam caídos, gostava de importunar cerca de três quartos do castelo, fazia questão de ser particularmente cruel com algumas pessoas... Mas isso não o fazia necessariamente uma pessoa ruim, fazia?

Claro que não! Potter tinha que ter misericórdia, ele tinha que entender, ele tinha que...

"Ó, Ron, eu fiquei tão preocupada!" entoou a mesma voz, logo em seguida, Draco sentiu um corpo quente contra o seu. S_aia de cima de mim, garota, eu estou supostamente adormecido, você não pula em cima de pessoas adormecidas, não é educado! Espera... Ron?_

"Ron! Graças a Deus! Achei que Malfoy tinha realmente machucado você dessa vez, eu ia ser obrigado a matá-lo, claro." Entoou uma segunda voz, que Draco tinha certeza pertencer a Potter, o mesmo Potter que estava ali com o intento de matá-lo. Bom, pelo menos era o que lhe parecia mais lógico, não?

Ah sim, ele reconhecia agora, a voz da garota era a de Hermione Granger, melhor amiga de Potter e namorada do Weasel, se Draco não estava enganado. De qualquer forma, aquela menina... Se o sonserino tivesse forças para mexer os braços, ele com certeza arremessaria aquela sangue-ruim para bem longe dele.

Mas afinal, por que diabos as pessoas estavam gritando por "Ron" se estavam no seu leito? Ele sabia que Potter não era a pessoa mais genial da face da Terra, entretanto, estava sutilmente decepcionado com o suposto brilhantismo de Granger, ela deveria ser a inteligente, certo? E só um completo idiota para confundi-lo com alguém como Ronald Weasley.

Sério, Draco Malfoy era louro, e isto encerrava a questão.

"Ron, pare de ser idiota e abra os olhos". Exigiu Granger num tom mandão distanciando o seu corpo do dele.

_Qual é a_ porra_ do problema dessas pessoas?, _Inquiriu Draco absolutamente estupefato, ele tinha certeza que aquela ordem fora para ele, certeza absoluta. Afinal, a garota estava deitada em sua cama, falando praticamente ao pé do seu ouvido, não tinha como interpretar erroneamente uma coisa daquelas.

Mas isso não respondia porque diabos o estavam chamando de Ron. Não respondia também o porquê de Potter e a Menina Dos Cabelos Rebeldes estarem ao lado do seu leito, quando deveriam esperar aquela patética desculpa para bruxo acordar.

Bom, só tinha um meio de descobrir o que estava acontecendo, e este era abrir os olhos e encarar a situação. Mas ainda tinha o problema de Potter voar em seu pescoço porque ele matara Weasley... Se bem que não fazia sentido, porque eles estavam agindo como se ele fosse o tal do...

"Ron!", bradaram os dois em uníssono.

Os olhos de Draco se abriram antes que ele pudesse considerar a questão, tamanho fora o seu susto. Realmente alguém tinha que ensinar àqueles grifinórios uma coisa ou duas sobre sutilezas.

Deteve-se em encarar Potter por alguns instantes, depois, fechou a cara da melhor maneira que pode para encarar Granger que estava sentada na cama ao seu lado.

Draco estava muito orgulhoso da sua careta, ele conseguia sentir os músculos do seu rosto se contraindo exatamente do modo como ele queria que fizessem, Granger sairia correndo a qualquer instante.

... Sério, qual era o _problema_ daquelas pessoas? Ele estava fazendo uma careta absolutamente genial para Granger sair de perto dele! Um misto de sarcasmo, repúdio e arrogância, perfeito! Por que a Garota Castor não saia logo dali?

"Ron, você está sentindo algum cheiro estranho?" perguntou Potter cauteloso.

E aquele idiota continuava se referindo a ele como Ron. Era um idiota mesmo, um idiota ferino, ainda por cima, por interpretar a careta meticulosamente planejada de Draco como se ele estivesse sentindo um mau cheiro, o louro se sentia afrontado.

"Talvez seja do suéter," começou Granger que não parecia nem se quer remotamente abalada pela sua careta "quando eu fiquei sabendo que você estava na ala hospitalar, eu corri no seu quarto e puxei um suéter do seu baú para colocarem em você e não te deixar passar frio, acho que ele estava guardado há muito tempo."

_Mas que suéter...?_

Draco olhou para o próprio corpo e viu que trajava vestes que nunca vira em sua vida, quer dizer, já vira, em mendigos, por exemplo, mas definitivamente não era algo que ele usaria.

Só que ele o estava usando, contrariando toda a lógica do universo. O sonserino vestia aqueles trapos, bem como recebia um tratamento amável de Hermione Granger e Harry Potter. Foi quando o louro percebeu que tinha alguma coisa desenhada no seu suéter.

Com o dedo, traçou o desenho vagarosamente, enquanto sua cabeça ameaçava explodir, tamanha a quantidade de informações que tentava processar. Era um "R", Draco tinha certeza daquilo.

Por que diabos ele estaria vestindo uma roupa de favelado com um "R" escrito?

Foi quando o louro reparou em seus dedos, eles pareciam um pouco diferentes do que ele se lembrava. Ainda eram longos e claros, mas de uma tonalidade completamente diferente e tinham aquelas sujeirinhas também. Draco passou a esfregar os dedos da mão direita para tirá-las.

Engraçado, as sujeirinhas não iam a lugar algum, não importava o quanto ele esfregasse. O sonserino aproximou a mão do rosto e examinou aquelas manchinhas com atenção.

Sardas! Draco tinha certeza absoluta que i _não tinha /i _sardas na mão, a pancada na cabeça não fora tão forte assim para ele se esquecer das suas feições angelicais. Mas espere... Aquela mão não era dele, aqueles dedos eram grandes demais, brutais demais para pertencerem a ele.

O coração do sonserino disparou novamente, tinha a vaga noção que Potter estava falando alguma coisa, mas ele sinceramente não poderia se importar menos.

_Merlin. _Havia o casaco que não lhe pertencia e tinha um "R" estampado, as mãos que também não lhe pertenciam e era cobertas por sardas, a amabilidade de Potter e Granger. O louro passou as mãos pelos cabelos completamente ofegante. _Aquele não era o seu cabelo_. Draco estava à beira de uma síncope.

Foi quando olhou para o leito ao seu lado, e lá estava ele, quer dizer, lá estava o seu corpo escultural. Lá estavam os seus cabelos louro-platinados, as madeixas de Draco Malfoy, rodeado pelos seus amigos sonserinos que esperavam pacientemente que ele acordasse. Lá estava a sua namorada, Pansy Parkinson, segurando a sua mão, no entanto, ele não estava _ali_!

E ele estava preso seja lá onde fosse, com aquele suéter bizarro e aquelas mãos de ogro.

Então, ele compreendeu, por tudo o que era mais sagrado, ele compreendeu, mesmo implorando para qualquer um que pudesse ouvi-lo, para que estivesse enganado.

Vagarosamente, levou uma das mãos aos cabelos que tinha certeza não lhe pertencerem e puxou um fio. Ao trazer o fio perante os olhos, contemplou um laranja vivo, completamente antagônico ao seu cabelo louro.

_Ó merda._

"Estou tão feliz que você esteja bem!" disse Granger jogando os braços em seu pescoço.

Draco tinha certeza que só não gritara até os seus pulmões saírem pela sua boca porque ninguém menos que Hermione Granger, a sangue-ruim, estava apoiada em seu peito fazendo muita pressão para que ele, debilitado e aturdido como se encontrava, conseguisse criar forças para continuar respirando e gritar ao mesmo tempo.

_Aquele_ era o mais fundo que já chegara do poço, na verdade, Draco chegara no fundo e continuara escavando. Merlin, ele estava preso no corpo de Ronald Weasley.

**-x-**

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Ron quando retomou consciência era que estava com fome. Em algum lugar de sua mente, ele sabia que aquele não deveria ser o seu primeiro pensamento numa ocasião daquelas, entretanto, simplesmente não podia evitar, afinal, ele era um enfermo e pessoas feridas deveriam ser paparicadas e bem alimentadas

Infelizmente, sua coordenação motora não parecia querer cooperar com o seu estomago, fazendo com que ele permanecesse estático na cama sem conseguir mover um músculo sequer.

Céus, Malfoy realmente fizera algo de muito grave com ele, pensou Ron enquanto respirava impacientemente com o estômago revirando. O ruivo tinha certeza que nem Hermione se oporia as torturas que o grifinório gostaria de aplicar nele, o louro o incapacitara de _pedir comida_, aquilo era desumano, a confirmação que o sonserino fora enviado pelo submundo só para perturbá-lo.

De qualquer forma, não iria lhe adiantar nada descobrir o código postal de Malfoy, fosse este do inferno ou seja lá de onde. Deveria se concentrar em recobrar as suas habilidades motoras, isso sim, afinal, poderia se consumir naquele ódio ferino a qualquer hora, não tinha porque fazê-lo enquanto estava morrendo de fome.

Tudo bem, o que lhe parecia mais lógico a se fazer naquele momento era tentar abrir os olhos, Hermione sempre soubera interpretar o seu olhar desesperado, com certeza presumiria que ele queria comida. Isso, abrir os olhos e olhar para sua namorada com cara de cachorro que caíra da mudança, _aquele era o plano para conseguir algo para comer_ brilhante, pensou orgulhosos de si.

Concentrou todas as suas energias em abrir os olhos, ignorando por completo a cabeça que latejava quase audivelmente. Tinha a certeza de que toda aquela dor se tornaria supérflua se conseguisse algo para se alimentar.

Uma fresta dos seus olhos se abriu, as pálpebras pesavam toneladas, a claridade incomodava, a cabeça incomodava, absolutamente tudo o incomodava, mas Ron era um homem em uma missão, ele não seria distraído de forma alguma de seus objetivos, não importando as adversidades.

Piscou pelo que lhe parecera uma eternidade, apenas para se acostumar com a claridade da Ala Hospitalar.

Ó sim, parecia tudo bem claro naquela sala, as cortinas deveriam estar escancaradas àquela hora... Engraçado, o lugar realmente parecia claro naquela perspectiva, mas (só que,) por algum motivo, havia uma espécie de sombra sobre Ron, como se alguém tivesse colocado alguma coisa enorme a sua volta para bloquear a luz Solar.

Talvez Hermione tivesse posto algo para impedir que a luz o incomodasse demais, sim, Hermione era uma garota incrível, sempre preocupada com o bem estar das outras pessoas. Um pouco obsessiva com aquela coisa de estudos, mas ainda sim, uma ótima pessoa, tão boa, que o ruivo tinha certeza que ela interpretaria corretamente o seu olhar desesperado por comida.

Ron fez um esforço incalculável para conseguir guinar a cabeça e olhar para a cabeceira da sua cama. Tinha certeza que Hermione estaria ali olhando para ele com aquele olhar doce e prestativo que só ela tinha. Harry devia estar por ali também, entretanto, o grifinório não tinha certeza se o amigo saberia ler o seu olhar pedinte, O Garoto Que Provavelmente Era Imortal não era uma pessoa muito sensitiva.

O ruivo quase deslocou o pescoço, tamanha fora a velocidade que voltara para a posição que originalmente se encontrara a cama.

Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, _Oh Merlin_!

Os armários personificados da Sonserina – Que Ron acreditava se chamarem Crabbe e Gollum – estavam parados na cabeceira da sua cama, _da sua cama_. O ruivo não fazia idéia do que aquilo significava, mas ele sempre via aqueles dois colados em Draco Malfoy, e qualquer coisa que vinha acoplada com o louro não podia ser coisa boa.

Ó não, pensou Ron sentindo uma ponta de desespero aflorar no seu peito, tudo fazia _completo_ sentido agora. Crabble e Gollum estavam ali para terminar o trabalho de Malfoy, é claro! Com certeza, o louro ouvira que ele estava vivo na ala hospitalar e mandara os seus capangas para pegá-lo.

Era realmente óbvio que os dois estavam ali por ordens de Malfoy, Ron nunca vira aqueles dois pronunciarem uma palavra se quer sem antes consultar o sonserino, de modo que a execução do ruivo seria claramente ligada ao louro.

A menos que Malfoy já tivesse tomado todas as precauções antes daquilo. Na certa, ele já tinha dado um jeito de eliminar Madame Pomfrey, já que os seus dois capangas estavam parados despreocupados na cabeceira da sua cama e, já tinha arranjado um jeito de calar Harry e Hermione também, que Ron tinha certeza que o defenderiam até a morte.

Malfoy organizara uma _chacina_, só para pegá-lo.

Merlin! Aquele garoto era um psicopata, alguém deveria colocá-lo numa jaula. Sua namorada e o seu melhor amigo. O peito de Ron doía como ele não se lembrara de ter doido jamais, a perda era grande demais, séria demais para suportar.

Mas espere... Ele estava falando de Harry Potter, nem aquele cara bizarro e sem nariz que insistia em voltar à Hogwarts todo ano conseguira matá-lo! E olha que ele já tentara vezes o suficiente, como é que alguém como Draco Malfoy conseguiria? E tinha Hermione também, ela era brilhante, com certeza conseguiria evitar qualquer plano da doninha com facilidade.

Vai ver Malfoy não era um assassino em série e só tinha trancado os seus amigos e a medi-bruxa num armário ou coisa assim.

De qualquer forma, aqueles dois pedregulhos com membros ainda estavam parados ao lado da sua cama, esperando para executá-lo assim que ele desse qualquer sinal de vida. Ron tinha que pensar num plano para sair dali.

... É lógico! O ruivo teve que reprimir um risinho de contentamento perante o seu plano. Sim! Contaria até três e sairia correndo, era um ótimo plano. Afinal, de que adiantava Crabbe e Gollum serem mais forte, se ele corria mais rápido?

Tinha a pequena controversa de ele ser apanhado no momento da fuga, mas nenhum plano estava isento de falhas, nem um tão simples e brilhante quanto o seu.

Tudo bem, o plano já estava traçado, ele só tinha que executá-lo com perfeição para se ver livre daquelas coisas que chamavam de sonserinos.

O ruivo mexeu os dedos dos pés para testar sua coordenação motora. Bem, ele não estava certo se os seus dedos tinham realmente se mexido, mas resolveu ser otimista com relação a coisa toda e admitir que se mexeram. Não lhe agradava muito a perspectiva de estar sozinho e desprotegido com aqueles dois trogloditas prontos para colocá-lo a sete palmos na terra.

Mexeu os dedos das mãos também, e estes ele teve certeza que conseguira porque sentiu algo _quente_ em contato com a sua mão esquerda. Ron estava ligeiramente curioso para saber o que envolvia a sua mão naquele calor confortável, por isso, resolveu adiar o seu plano por alguns instantes e abrir uma fresta dos olhos azuis para espiar a cena.

Abriu-os vagarosamente, observando o recinto tomar uma forma concreta aos poucos. Não ousou abrir mais do que uma nesga. Tudo bem que Crabbe e Gollum não eram pessoas brilhantes, mas era muito importante não subestimar o inimigo.

Ron Weasley era uma pessoa muito sábia, quase um ancião, pensou ao ponderar sobre a capacidade mental dos seus futuros agressores e mesmo assim resolver que não queria provocá-los.

Era alguém. Alguém tinha as mãos na sua, segurando-a delicada e firmemente. A curiosidade era tanta, que o ruivo quase se esquecera da resolução que tivera a pouco sobre não provocar o inimigo e abrir os olhos escancarados.

O grifinório afundou a cabeça um pouco mais contra o travesseiro para não ter que abrir mais os olhos para mirar o rosto daquela pessoa que gentilmente segurava a sua mão.

_Céus_! Era Pansy Parkinson!

Era a namorada de Draco Malfoy que segurava a sua mão daquela forma gentil, Merlin! E esqueça aquela coisa toda sobre o toque dos dedos dela serem reconfortantes e delicados, mas firmes. Era um toque sonserino, e isso já bastava para qualificá-lo como tenebroso.

E ela não o enganava por um minuto se quer. Sim, qualquer outra pessoa poderia divagar sobre os intentos da sonserina, entretanto, Ron sabia o que aquilo tudo significava. Aquilo era um plano para desmoralizá-lo perante Hermione. Com certeza era. Caso a sua morena se libertasse do armário que estava presa com Harry e Madame Pomfrey e resolvesse ir até a ala hospitalar, veria o seu namorado de mãos dadas com sua arquiinimiga.

Aqueles sonserinos eram muitos sujos mesmo.

Como se não bastasse contratar gente para matá-lo, eles ainda queriam que os seus amigos o odiassem e que o seu funeral fosse completamente vazio. Ron estava quase arrependido por ter jogado aquela poção em Malfoy, aquela gente não sabia agir decentemente.

Então o ruivo se lembrou da expressão no rosto do louro quando vira a gelatina cor-de-rosa pingando dos seus cabelos. Bom, ainda valia um pouquinho a pena.

Mas aquelas divagações não o ajudariam a sair daquela situação. Precisava sair dali imediatamente, depois convenceria Hermione que ele não tinha nada com Parkinson e faria alguma coisa estúpida como subir as escadas da Torre de Astronomia de joelhos para provar o seu amor.

Ron estava cheio de planos brilhante naquele dia, devia ser a proximidade com a morte que clareava os seus pensamentos daquela forma.

Certo, então precisava contar até três para poder sair dali correndo como se o Lorde das Trevas estivesse nos seus calcanhares, então, ele iria até a cozinha comer alguma sobra do almoço e depois libertaria os seus amigos do armário onde foram aprisionados.

Uma pessoa tinha que ter as suas prioridades em ordem, afinal, não era como se Harry e Hermione fossem a algum lugar. Eles poderiam agüentar ficarem presos mais alguns minutos. O ruivo tinha certeza que eles estariam usando aquele tempo em cativeiro para dividir experiências de infância e estreitar laços, ele não queria acabar com um momento terno daqueles.

O grifinório respirou fundo, já tinha todas as suas resoluções em ordem e um plano brilhante nas mangas para sair dali. Puxou o ar mais uma vez, preparando-se para a contagem.

Um, _eu sou veloz como um gato selvagem e vou conseguir driblar Crabbe e Gollum com certeza_. Dois, _talvez eu encontre pudim na cozinha_. Três!

Ron levantou-se de um solavanco só e da mesma forma desesperada, pulou da maca estatelando os pés no chão frio.

"Draco!" chamou Parkinson sobressaltada.

Ó não, Malfoy estava escondido em algum canto da sala e o surpreenderia a qualquer minuto, tinha que sair dali, _ele tinha que sair dali_!

Estava disposto a correr o mais rápido que fosse humanamente possível, mas é claro que o seu corpo traidor tinha que frustrar as suas expectativas. O ruivo mal dera dois passos quando descobriu ser impossível controlar as suas pernas, caindo no chão com um baque surdo.

_É isso, este é o fim, quase vejo a tal da luz no fim do túnel que todo mundo diz ver nestas horas, _pensou Ron com amargura.

"Draco!" bradaram Crabbe e Gollum em uníssono.

O ruivo fechou os olhos com força, ele não queria ver aquela cena, tinha certeza que seria algo horrível e sangrento e... Bem o grifinório não gostava muito de sangue, para ser honesto.

Então o impensado acontecera, ao invés de surrá-lo até a morte e esquartejá-lo de uma forma que demoraria meses para reencontrar todos os seus pedaços escondidos nos terrenos do castelo, os dois trogloditas _ajudaram-no a levantar_.

Aquilo já estava _muito_ estranho, mas foi quando Parkinson veio correndo até ele e tomou novamente as suas mãos nas dela que Ron teve a certeza de ter acessado um universo paralelo. Ela perguntou levemente se ele se sentia bem, e com isso, o guiou novamente até sua cama.

_Atônito_ nem começava a descrever o modo como o ruivo se sentia, ele até se esquecera da fome, pelas barbas de Merlin!

Ron estava tão desnorteado, que não pode evitar olhar a sua volta na tentativa de tentar se localizar naquela situação até então incabível.

E o que viu, com certeza o faria cair de costas para trás se já não tivesse sido colocado gentilmente em seu leito pela gangue sonserina.

Era... _Ele_! Ali, a umas duas camas de distância a que se encontrava, rodeado por Harry e Hermione que assistiam a cena um pouco espantados. Era o seu corpo que estava ao lado dos seus amigos, eram os seus cabelos, o seu suéter marrom, os seus olhos azuis o encarando surpreso.

O que o levava a questão, se o seu corpo se encontrava a duas camas de distância da sua, então onde ele estava?

Ron analisou as suas mãos por alguns segundos, os dedos pálidos e compridos, diferentes dos seus um tanto grosseiros. Logo em seguida, olhou para as suas vestes, ele trajava roupas que tinha certeza não lhe pertencerem, a camisa que usava estava perfeita nele e a calça... Bem, era até meio indecente, de tão ajustada que estava em seu corpo.

Levou a mão aos cabelos ainda atônito com os olhos fixos num ponto qualquer a sua frente, ignorando por completo o que quer que Parkinson, Crabbe ou Gollum estivessem dizendo.

Certo, o seu cabelo _não era tão fino assim_! Não que Ron perdesse muito tempo reparando em seus cabelos, mas tinha certeza que eles normalmente não pareciam uma corrente de ar passando pelos seus dedos, de tão finos que eram.

Com a mão ainda sobre os cabelos, o ruivo voltou-se novamente ao leito em que o seu corpo se encontrava e reparou no seu rosto. Havia um sorriso cortando os seus lábios que ele tinha certeza que não lhe pertencia, não era do seu feitio sorrir meio enviesado, quase beirando a malicia, muito menos olhar para as pessoas com aquele olhar de deboche, simplesmente não era _ele_ que estava vendo refletido no seu rosto.

Não, ele não usava aquele tipo de expressão, embora o grifinório tivesse a ligeira impressão que conhecesse aquela feição.

Sim! Draco Malfoy! Era ele quem encarava as pessoas como se soubesse alguma sórdida a respeito delas que até elas mesmas desconheciam, era ele quem sorria enviesado daquele jeito, era ele que... _Ó merda._

Ron se viu prometendo coisas como convidar Severus Snape como seu par para o baile de formatura se aquilo fosse apenas um mal entendido, por tudo o que existia de bom na Terra, aquilo não podia ser verdade, ele não podia ser...

"Draco, você está bem?" perguntou Parkinson brandamente tocando-lhe o rosto.

E novamente, Ron sentiu que as luzes dançavam de uma maneira irregular, sentiu o seu corpo se desprendendo da Terra daquela forma quase familiar, desmaiando novamente.

Ó sim, ele via a luz no fim o túnel agora, na certa, era um trem vindo na sua direção com os dizeres "Você está no corpo de Draco Malfoy!" alegremente estampado na parte frontal, pronto para chocar-se contra ele e amassá-lo nos trilhos.

**Notas da autora:**

¹Weasel, na verdade, significa "doninha". O animal que Malfoy se transformou no quarto livro, foi um furão. Mas a nossa querida Lia Wyller traduziu "furão" como "doninha" (só Deus sabe o porquê) e para não dar um nó na cabeça de ninguém, eu resolvi deixar por isso mesmo. Além do quê, Weasel foi um apelido muito fofo que o Malfoy criou, eu não traduziria isto.

²Gollum é um personagem do livro O Senhor dos Anéis, de J.R.R. Tolkien. Não que isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com a história, mas eu achei que seria divertido fazer este micro-crossover.

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à Lally que betou essa fic. Te adoro flor!

Espero que gostem, revisem!


End file.
